Stand Up and Fight!
by Tankman02
Summary: Two brothers and their tanks. They join the forces of Ooarais senshado team to fight the multiple schools. Many fights and forces to be seen. Please if theres any grammatical mistakes that one was probably one but i wrote this story last year when my friend OverDosed on pills so most of this was written through tears. Just a PSA from Mun :). I promis a New chapter coming soon :D
1. Rocky Start

Girls und panzer fanfic tim

It was a normal day for the polish twins Sam and Kris. Sam was minding his business fiddling with their tank at their small estate in japan both of them having to move there for family reasons. Kris was helping Sam with the tank motor from the outside of the polish curses could be heard and a wrench flys across the field "Pierdolić!" Kris leans back finishing the tanks repairs and he leans against the turret. "This tank is the love and hate of my life i swear Brother" Sam poked his head out, the dirty blond brother covered in oil and grease nodded. Sam being the quiet and shy one mumbled "Indeed brother"

The tank in particular was a Polish Plnż 130 Amphibious Tank that they found in an abandoned factory. Over time the two slowly mounted a replica 20mm Automatic w.30 cannon, seats and a more reliable replica of the original motor. Kris was putting on his Replica Polish tank drivers uniform "What do ya say we take her for a spin?" The two were on the Large school boat Ooarai Which mainly had once large high school for girls. The two got in easily since they were part of the Senshado.

Kris situates himself in the main drivers seat and Sam putting on a commanders uniform stands in the turret "Start her up Brother"

Kris acknowledges and starts the small V-8 up letting the motor purr to life and a bit of black smoke poured out of its exhaust "Forward march" Sam commanded lightly and the tank jolted forward onto the road. The tank was cruising at a gentle 22 mph. The brothers were cruising and passed a store with a tank already at it? Sam was watching it as they pass and he scrambles, tapping his brothers shoulders to stop at the store "Stop!Stop!Stop!" Kris backed the tank up and parks their smaller in comparison to the Panzer IV. Sam Opened the hatch and climbed out as well as Kris. Kris and Sam walked in Sam being the taller of the two he stood at a good 6'2 and his brother was a good even 6'0 foot. Sam was pondering the aisles and his brother was grabbing twenty energy drinks and sets them on the counter. He trys out his Japanese as Sam sets down his Soda and two japanese versions of Barbecue chips *in Japanese Sam and Kris talk in polish to each other* "Uh Y-yes i would l-like to buy t-these" his almost fluent japan was coming out as Sam was standing normally behind him with a smirk as he tried to pronounce a word.

As Kris was embarrassed and trying to pronounce 'Yes' in Japanese 5 girls in tank uniforms that the school provided were watching the two with gasps from their tank. One Girl being a tank nut named Yukari was examining the Polish tank with Wide eyes. Miho was blushing staring at Sam. Miho watched as Sam and Kris were arguing at each other in polish.

Sam just rolled his eyes "You couldn't pronounce yes in Japanese, you're such a looser" Miho watched as The two slowly noticed the five girls on their tank.

Sam spoke up and tipped his Commanders hat at the girls making Miho,Yukari and Mako who was usally asleep blush deeply "Ah good afternoon" Sam elbowed his brother, Kris just rolled his eyes and saluted lightly "Hello there " his Japanese was a tad bit better

The girls waved not knowing Kris was Gay but they prefered Sam more.

Yukari appears behind the brothers tanks patting and touching it "Ive never seen one in real life before!" Sam laughs lightly "Thats the only one you'll ever find" the brothers drop their stuff inside the tank and climb into their respective spots "Fire her up for the ladies" Sam was smiling to himself as the tank started and purred

Miho hopped down and walked over to Sams spot "Would you two like to come with us to meet the rest of the team?" The brothers spoke to eachother in Polish and shrugged. Sam Nods and smiles "Thatll be perfect Miss" Miho blushes moving her feet Awkwardly "I-its Miho Nishizumi"

Sams eyes widened and Kris was choking on a redbull. Sam bowed and tipped his hat "Ive heard very much about you Miss" Miho smiled and bowed blushing lightly. Miho motioned her crew to start the much larger tank and Kris took a sip and sets his redbull in his lap pulling out of the parking spot following the larger tank from behind. Sam was snaking on some chips and Kris was becoming hyper by the second

The two crews pulled into a large tank hanger and the brothers looked around in amazement stopping the tank and climbing out. The girls did the same as many well mainly about 7 crews were watching the two men stand like soldiers well one was shaking slightly having drank three redbulls Sam tips his hat and Kris salutes "Afternoon" they both say and the brothers were swarmed with questions and multiple girls

Kris walked away examining the tanks as Sam was answering multiple questions about the tank. As Kris was sitting on the turret of their tank The Commander walks in with a smile "Good afternoon ladies, and men" she faces the boys and winks lightly "Today will be a practice battle, free for all. Last tank standing wins!"

Sam was already climbing into his position taking a clip from outside the tank. Miho walks up to him examining the shells "What kind of gun is that may i ask Mr?" Sam looked down and throws her a clip "Its a W.30 Automatic 20mm gun" He loads the said gun and smiles "With armoured piercing rounds that Kris Makes its able to penetrate 80 millimeters of armour" Miho hands him the slightly heavy clip Back and turns to walk away waving, climbing into her respective tank

The commander raised a flair gun "Get into position on your respective spots in the map!" All tanks and crews trundled away, the brothers ended up beside a river and close to the M3 Lee Crew, amd the deadly Tiger(P) crew. Sam had a map and was drawing a plan of attack. "Alright, so We both know we have limited armour, we take the river and climb out here" he points at a river bank by a suspension bridge "We flank Miho and the Type 87" Kris nods and Sam closes the hatch cocking the gun as he turns the turret

Commander raises her flair and fires "All tanks start!" She aims her binoculars at the Two brothers tanks

Kris drives their tank into the river and powers on its propeller keeping a steady 10mph in the water as Sam aimed the gun at the low river bank. The M3 Lee was caught in a gun fight with the Tiger(P) and were knocked out. Sam spots the river bank and points to it "2:00 Kris drive up it and stop at the bridge" Kris nods doing as he is told and parks on the bridge as Sam aims the 20mm "Firing!" m, m, m, Shells pierced the back of the Type 87 as a shell ricochet off the track of the brothers tank breaking it off "Shit!" Sam was loading a new clip and turns to aim the gun at the Stug "Firing!" m, m, m, the Shells knocked the tank out as another shell from the Tiger zoomed past over head. The firing stopped and Kris scrambled out quickly Fixing the thin track. Sam was aiming the gun waiting for the last tanks to appear which was only The Panzer IV, Tiger(P) and the Char B1

Miho was in a duel with the B1 as their tank was heavily damaged. The B1 aims its 47mm and 75mm ready to fire the three girl crew takes multiple shells from the side and gets knocked out. The Plnz gun was smoking as multiple shells were littered around it

Sam was ready to fire at the PZ IV but before he could fire he takes a shell from the rear hitting his tank and knocking him out. Kris was knocked out from the sudden slamming and Sam was bleeding slightly from his head

The Pz IV was struggling a little locked in a duel with the Tiger (P). Small crackling and some pops could be heard from the Tiger has the rear of it bursts into flames from the unreliable motor that it used, the The tiger was in the end knocked out and the Panzer IV won. The Commander smiled at the Panzer IV winning then moves her binoculars over to the brothers tank she frowns slightly spotting the two unconscious brothers "All tank crews report to the Plnż immediately!" The first team to respond was the panzer iv as miho amd Yukari slowly lifted the 6'5 Polish man out of the turret as the M3 Lees crew all lifted Kris out setting them in the cab of the recovery truck. The recovery truck trundled away with most of the teams tanks on its trailer and the Panzer IV was following behind Miho was sitting next to Sam taking his Commanders hat off as she holds it. Miho looked over at Yukari with a smile "Hes rather cute isnt he Yukari~" she blushes deeply as well as Yukari "His tank matches him nicely" Yukari smiles lightly.

Time skip 20mins

Sam grumbled holding his head lightly "Ah! my head...he holds it a little feeling a bandage. He glances around spotting his brothers uniform and his boots next to him. Sam looks over spotting his Commanders uniform and relaxes. He sits up glancing around at the school infirmary, he puts his shirt and military clothing back on proud he puts his hat on. He walks over to his brother lightly waking him. Sam waits out side at the quickly repaired and fixed Amphibious tank. Kris was yawning slightly climbing into the driver seat, starting the tank.

Miho was silently watching the two move about their tank, Miho, Yukari and Reizei all walked up to him hugging the 6'5 Polish teen "U-uh ladies what are you doing" he blushes deeply smiling awkwardly. The three girls blushing looked up at the Teen smiling "We are just glad you're alright Mr" Miho says for the three girls. Sam nods smiling and tips his hat lightly to the three "I must be going now" he climbs in and pats the side signaling for Kris to drive forward "Goodbye!" He waves lightly at the Tank crews

time skip and some more driving to the brothers house

Kris had parked the tank, he was now sleeping wrapped in three layers of blankets as sam tired

Shuffles in taking his boots and uniform off laying down tiredly "Goodnight Brother" Kris waved lightly "Gnight"


	2. An Odd Night

Sam was up early as well as Kris tinkering with their tank. Kris was replacing a damaged and old road wheel while Sam was Replacing small components on the motor. Sam looked at his watch "Brother its time for tank training!" Kris rolled his eyes a little "Awww man, i hate training" he shuffles away as well as Sam putting on their uniforms. Kris fixing his uniform he smirks turning around facing his brother "You have a little fancy for those girls Yukari and Miho dont you~" Sams eyes widened and he blushes keeping his composure "N-no i d-dont!" Sam fixed his officers hat and walks out flustered. Kris rolled his eyes lazily, climbing into the tank. Sam situates himself in the turret and scans looking around. He spots a deep river "Kris take the river to school itll be quicker" Kris nods Starting the tank, he slowly 180s facing the river Sam holds his hat as they splash in starting the prop.

About 10 minutes later Miho and her crew were eating their lunches on the engine deck as a wet Plnż trundles in parking next to the Panzer IV. Kris and Sam hop out standing on their tank. Sam tips his hat to Yukari and Miho "Afternoon ladies" Kris just smirked "Dont flirt brother" Sam blushes elbowing his brother in the side lightly. Kris just smiles, he leans in and whispers "You better be nice to them Brother" Kris winks and walks away probably to go eat some weed brownies. Sam takes his hat off and sets it in the tank smiling down at Miho and Yukari. Yukari was blushing lightly and Miho was deep red. Miho looks up at Sam taking a deep breath "W-Would you like t-to come to our dorm later?"Miho blushes deeply as Sam processes what she says and nods not knowing what really was going to happen. Miho leans in and whispers to Yukari their plan as Sam was now inside the tank working on the motor. The loli crew decided to sit ontop of his tank watching. The small Blond one with twin tails was the first to speak "Hiya Mister!" Sam panicked hitting his head on the edge of the tank "Kurwaaa!" He drops the wrench holding the back of his head. The lolis swarm him hugging "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He smiles lightly closing the engine flaps "I-its a-alright girls im alright" he wipes his greasy hands off, as he checks the time "Well I believe its time school is over girls" as the bell rings he redresses, Kris was sitting in the already started tank casually sipping some redbull . Sam was sitting casually in the turret as the respective crews hopped in their tanks driving to their dorm or where ever they lived. Sam was just about to leave when the panzer iv stopped next to the Plnż. Miho looks over blushing and waves at Sam as Yukari blows a gentle kiss to the Polish Teen. Sam was blushing and mumbling in polish as the Panzer drove away "Uhh take us home Kris i got a uhh Date if you could call it to attend" Kris just smirks putting the tank into gear. Sam spotted the Rabbit teams M3 Lee at the Store. Sam not knowing it was them not did he know who's tank it was. "Pull into the store we need some food" Sam and Kris hopped out walking into the store taking as much food as they needed. The Counter lady was smiling "Will that be all Gentlemen?~" Kris was stuttering in Japanese as Sam silently slid the lady the money due. Kris started arguing with Sam in polish about random things "I told you i cant pronounce a damn word in Japanese you looser!" Sam was rolling his eyes "You cant even say Thanks. You're the loser" Kris grumbles in polish some more as the loli team was watching from their tank "Uhh Mister..." Sam pivoted on his boots looking up at the girls. He tips his hat with a smile "Ladies" the girls blush and giggle to each other whispering. Sam silently climbed into the turret waving as the Plnż drove away in a little cloud of black smoke coming from its single exhaust. Kris stopped at the house waiting impatiently like a limo drover. Sam came back wearing only a gray T-shirt,some slightly baggy jeans and a hoodie, very different from his grandfathers Officers uniform. He patted the side of the turret. "Drive us to This dorm Sir Kris" he hands Kris the number and he flips his Laughing brother the finger doing as he's told and driving their tank towards his so called "date".

20 mins later down the road

Sam shakily knocks on the door as Kris drives away. Sam had a backpack with some fuzzy blankets and snacks incase they were watching a movie. This was only the beginning of a strange night for Sam

Miho was panicking in her pajamas not knowing what to wear and Yukari was frantically getting dressed. Miho answered the door blushing letting Sam in with a smile. "Haiiii Sam!" Yukari waved lightly. "We're gonna watch a movie! Fury to be exact!" Yukari was wearing a standard military pants and a simple tanktop with tiny tanks on them. Miho was wearing some Pajamas that were light pink and had little Boko the bear on them. Sam took his boots and parka off sitting on the couch with his bookbag in front of him. San smiles pulling out a King size fuzzy blanket as the girls gasped. "I brought a blanket for you guys" he smiles as the girls squealed snuggling on the couch. Sam sits on the far end bringing his snacks with him. Yukari and Miho whisper to each other, the slowly both make their way over to Sam giggling lightly. Yukari rests her head on his lap while Miho sat on the other side of the blushing Teen. "Uh-uh Y-you guys want s-some snacks" He sputters a little having just only experiencing this for the first time. The girls nod softly munching on some Japanese snacks that Sam bought mostly so he could try them. Sam was casually sipping some RedBull as Yukari was latched onto his arm watching the movie wideyed. "Theres a Panzer IV Ausf. B back there! And a Panther Ausf. D!" She pouts as the movie reaches the middle

((A/N spoilers to those who have not watched Fury. I do not own Fury)) "Americans and their tank crews are very odd" the Polish teen mumbles lightly. Miho was fast asleep nuzzling his lap. Yukari started to whimper when the artillery shell hit Erikas house that Norman found love in. She sniffles softly whimpering and hugging Sam tightly, she cried a little as He gave her head a rub smiling at Yukari Gently. "Remember love can never die, it will always be here" he mumbles to himself poking his heart softly. Yukari giggles blushing deeply as the movie ended, Sam had to gently lift Miho into his arms setting the smaller teen on her bed with her Bokos, closing her door and covers Yukari up with his blanket quietly walking out, he decided it was too late to start the tank but he didnt mind walking home.

(Please ignore the text size ;-;))


End file.
